Chapter 2: Beneath The Surface
Beneath The Surface is the second chapter of Judgment. Plot This chapter opens with Yagami and Kaito in the alley where the first victim of "The Mole", Kenkichi Mashiba, was discovered. Yagami then decides to go visit the scene where the second victim was murdered while Kaito agrees to get in contact with Kazuya Ayabe. While looking around the scene, Yagami is interrupting by a mask man whom the police are chasing and who takes his telephone. Yagami then must chase after the masked man. After an exhausting chase, Yagami feels like his best option is to check in with Genda. BeforeYagami can head towards the Genda Law Office, he is stopped by a homeless man named Kondo who wants help from Dr. Goro Moroboshi. Dr. Moroboshi can be located in the sewers. As a result of helping the homeless man, Yagami gains the ability to receive aid from Moroboshi. Genda lets Yagami know that he can't continue to pay him to investigate the case of the Mole. Yagami returns to his office to meet up with a client, Noriko Taguchi. This begins the side case, The Darkest Place, which has him investigate if Noriko's husband is cheating on her. Yagami then immediately gets started on this side case by heading to Heavy Coffee. After helping Noriko, Yagami has nothing to do until he hears from Kaito. While waiting for Kaito, a man named Kim is running from the Keihein Gang. Kim is looking to protect the employee who works at his restaurant. Yagami saves Kim, but in the process makes himself an enemy of the gang. A group of drones then comes speeding by Yagami's head and he heads to the Millennium Tower to see what is going on. The drone quickly crashes into Yagami and this begins the side case The Bird Takes Flight. Kaito calls Yagami telling him that Ayabe wants to meet up at the indoor fishing pond, Koi Bride. At Koi Bride, a group of thugs enters the building and they confront Yagami and Kaito. After defeating the group of thugs, the worker at Koi Bride tells Yagami that Ayabe is here. Checking the counter reveals that there is an entrance to a secret casino called L'Amant downstairs. After playing a few rounds at the casino, Yagami needs to return to the detective agency. When Yagami returns to the agency, he is assaulted by a group of mysterious assailants. Yagami then begins to read the files given to them by Ayabe and finds out that Yasuo Kunimura was last seen at a brothel named Konban Wife visiting Kanae. Instead of finding Kanae at Konban Wife, Yagami is surprised by Kyohei Hamura who tells him that he needs to stop investigating, or that he will be in trouble of running into issues. After suffering a beating, Yagami then calls Mitsugu Matsugane who tells him to meet him at the family office. Matsugane immediately lets Yagami know that there isn't a thing that he can do to help the situation because he is only a figurehead, who is being funded by Hamura. Kengo enters into the Matsugane Family Office saying that Hamura wants to meet with him at Cafe Alps. Once again, Hamura appears at Cafe Alps with members of the Kyorei Clan and they are focused on taking out Yagami for good. They beat on him until they throw him out into the alley. Eventually, Yagami manages to fight back and that is when Kengo is handed a gun and told to shoot Yagami in between the eyes. As Kengo struggles to shoot, the mysterious masked men runs into the scene and stops any attempted shots. Yagami then must run through the city to try to escape from the grasp of the Matsugane Family. Yagami tries to get the identity of the leader of the burglary ring, but to no avail. Tasks *Head to the second crime scene. *Speak with Genda. *Meet Dr. Moroboshi in the Sewer. *Meet Genda. *Speak with Genda. *Return to Yagami Detective Office, *Head to Heavy Coffee. *Head to Millennium Tower. *Meet Kaito at Koi Bride. *Check the Counter. *Go downstairs. *Play a few rounds. *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. *Defeat the shady men. *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. *Check the Intel. *Gather Intel at Konban Wife. *Head to the Matsugane Family Office. *Head to Cafe Alps. *Defeat Kengo's crew. *Follow the Masked man. *Escape the Matsugane Family. Gallery Beneath The Surface 1.jpg Beneath The Surface 2.jpg Beneath The Surface 3.jpg Beneath The Surface 4.jpg Beneath The Surface 5.jpg Beneath The Surface 6.jpg Beneath The Surface 7.jpg Beneath The Surface 8.jpg Beneath The Surface 9.jpg Beneath The Surface 10.jpg Beneath The Surface 11.jpg Beneath The Surface 12.jpg Beneath The Surface 13.jpg Beneath The Surface 14.jpg Beneath The Surface 15.jpg Beneath The Surface 16.jpg Beneath The Surface 17.jpg Beneath The Surface 18.jpg Beneath The Surface 19.jpg Beneath The Surface 20.jpg Beneath The Surface 21.jpg Beneath The Surface 22.jpg Beneath The Surface 23.jpg Beneath The Surface 24.jpg Beneath The Surface 25.jpg Beneath The Surface 26.jpg Beneath The Surface 27.jpg Beneath The Surface 28.jpg Beneath The Surface 29.jpg Beneath The Surface 30.jpg Beneath The Surface 31.jpg Beneath The Surface 32.jpg Category:Judgment Chapters